1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical character reading apparatus with a sorter mechanism capable of random sorting of read slips.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently has been provided an optical character reading apparatus (OCR) which is provided with a sorter mechanism for randomly sorting read slips in accordance with read results. In the conventional apparatus of this type, a stand-alone sorter mechanism is mechanically connected to a scanner mechanism.
In sorting slips read by means of the scanner mechanism, in the conventional apparatus described above, the slips discharged from the scanner mechanism are transported through first, second, and third transfer paths, and are delivered from the third path into desired pockets of the sorter mechanism. The first path extends between the scanner mechanism and the sorter mechanism to the bottom of the sorter mechanism, the second path extends along the bottom of the sorter mechanism to the front face of the sorter mechanism, and the third path extends upward along the front face of the sorter mechanism.
The apparatus with the aforementioned construction, however, has the following drawbacks. The transfer paths for the slips extend so as to surround the sorter mechanism, thus entailing a long transportation distance. Accordingly, the slips are very liable to jam in the transfer paths. Moreover, the transfer paths extend through relatively narrow regions, such as the spaces between the sorter mechanism and the scanner mechanism and between the sorter mechanism and a floor, which are not externally accessible. Thus, maintenance work for the transfer paths and removal of jammed slips from the paths cannot be smoothly effected.
At the time of maintenance of the apparatus, the scanner mechanism and the sorter mechanism sometimes must be separated from each other. In the conventional apparatus, however, these two mechanisms are firmly connected by means of coupling members, and the sorter mechanism generally is as heavy as several hundred kilograms. It is very difficult, therefore, to separate the two mechanisms. Moreover, the sorter mechanism and the scanner mechanism are adjusted to the same height by means of separate jack means. In connecting these mechanisms again after the separation, therefore, their height must be readjusted. Thus, the maintenance work for the conventional apparatus requires a lot of time, and is not very efficient.